Kei Yume/Former Powers and Abilities
Former Powers and Abilities *''Prior to Part IV of Bleach: Tribulations'' Zanpakutō Wasurete Shimatta No Ishiki redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears to Kei in his dreams, see Wasurete Shimatta No Ishiki (spirit). Wasuremono Ishiki (忘れ物意識 Forgotten Consciousness) was the name of Kei Yume's Zanpakutō. It was heavily implied to be an Illusion-type Zanpakutō by Kei, although the capabilities it exhibited far exceeded that of others. In its sealed state, the Zanpakutō was a dark and sleek construct of destruction, with a midnight black sheathe adorned with several engraved kanji. The Zanpakutō bore the appearance of a standardized katana, with a robust hexagonal shaped tsuba accented with inverted edges. The hilt was longer than most katanas, colored black and wrapped in similar cloth for better handling. Kei typically referred to it as Wasurete because the full name was an annoying mouthful. Wasuremono Ishiki was often described by Kei as "wistful" and "level-headed", the exact opposite of its name. Kei preferred to carry his Zanpakuto by his right side, or materialize it when needed. *'Yume no Kantsuuha' (夢の貫通波, Dream of Pierced Waves or Piercing Waves of Dreams): Typically regarded as one of Kei's signature techniques, it was the only ability capable of being used in Wasurete's sealed state. Through the constant absorption of spiritual energy into its makeup, Kei was able to redirect and condense the stored energy into the tip of the blade. With a sweep, the tip would release a devastating discharge of white cackling energy. He was capable of manipulating the size and direction of the wave as well as how much energy he could divert into it. During engagement, Kei could split the attack into multiple segments and use it for multi-directional attacks. Yume no Kantsuuha could be applied in multiple succession, at the expense of damage. With each subsequent release stage, Yume no Kantsuuha's power significantly increases to a point where it would take on different shades meant to represent its ever changing power. Shikai: To release it, Kei held the Zanpakuto in an outstretched vertical position, and uttered the command while he moved his hand down the blade, causing to be enveloped in a red shroud and transform into a Rapier, a larger and sleeker blood red blade with an outstretched winged guard. The grip had a decorative wing curve that ended in a small tear drop pommel. Kei could either release his Zanpakuto in a brilliant, extravagant fasion or do it a non-explosive furtive manner, as a means to escape attention and detection. Through an unknown means, Kei had been shown to be able to keep Wasurete in a Constant-Release State. The duration in Constant-Release State was undetermined, but Kei stated he could keep it active for extended periods of time, possibly weeks and even months. Shikai Special Ability: Wasurete's power most notably relied on the usage of the Dream Realm (ぶんやまぼろし, Bunya Maboroshi), a temporal demi-plane of reality completely separated and independent from the normal confines of the , , and but was still connected to the transcendent expanse of the known universe. It was only reachable to the enigmatic , as the likes of the , , and were completely denied access. The Dream Domain, as it had come to be known, was where all subconscious thoughts and desires resided. Ultimately, these subconscious thoughts and desires were regularly referred to as Dreams, with Humanity and the like blissfully unaware of their true origins. It was also here where many of them had coalesced together, created new appearances, and gained a new form of sentience and existence all on its own. Wasurete was a Zanpakuto described to possess absolute access and control over the aforementioned Dream Realm, able to transcend the access restriction and bypass any emplaced obstacle found within the Domain. It was able to seemingly grasp the fleeting thoughts and desires of the Universe, bring it under Kei's control, and ultimately manifest it into reality. Thus, the Dreams' association, allegiance, desires, and personal goals were regularly rendered null and void, as Kei's and Wasurete's will demanded precedent and submittence. *'Mujigen' (夢示現, Dream Manifestation): Alternatively known as Shōjō Dorīmu (症状ドリーム), this technique was his Shikai's main ability and the most potent; it allowed Kei to call forth the dreams or memories of anyone his invisible pulse had come into contact with and manifest them into the physical realm, giving Kei a noticeable advantage. Kei looked directly at his target, using the information the pulse had gathered to selectively choose which significant dream or memory to physically manifest against his opponent(s). Each manifestation were self-aware and could act independently but Kei usually preferred to telepathically control them. His mental control was so flawless to the point where he and his dreams could battle several different opponents at the same time without any lose of concentration. The number of manifestations that can appear were infinite, allowing for a great field control and number advantage. Kei was able to create a manifestation of his opponents loved ones or fears, catching them off guard and hesitate, allowing him ample time to move around and strike a potentially fatal blow. Kei also used them to overwhelm the enemy with constant unrelenting attacks or stylized acts of teamwork. When Mujigen was initiated, two abilities immediately activate: Shisō no Sayoku and Kurimuzon-Ha, remaining in use as long as Kei remained conscious. - Kounami = Kounami (こうなみ, Crimson Wave): Second of the two passive abilities granted to Kei by Mujigen, it was noted to be one of his signature techniques. It granted him the capability to generate an orb composed of destructive red spirit energy from the palm of his hands. Often times used as an initiator, Kei would cast it twice in a waving motion, sometimes even more. Each wave expelled a multitude of energy blasts at a tremendous speed. He was able to control the direction, size, and power of these energy blasts. His most common form of attack was to gather the energy around its target(s) and implode upon itself. However, the balls of energy suffered from an innate fragility. *'Kounami Execution': Known to only a select few and used rarely, Kei could use the ability in a cruel fashion during a battle. Totally catching his enemy surprise, he can grab his opponent's face and generate the orb between the space of the palm and face, instantly activating it and should take the target's life. According to Kei, he considers the particular move is undignified and should only be used for execution and judgement. - Hekigata Genjitsu= Hekigata Genjitsu (ティア、かれの現実, Tear Unto Reality): A technique similar to a Garganta, it allowed Kei to cut the dimensional fabric of reality with a slash of his blade to reveal a tear of energy. This tear allowed Kei to move freely in a dimension separate from the Human World and Soul Society. Kei was able to control the shape and size of the tear as well as where it could appear. During combat Kei masterfully used the ability, firing various abilities such Yume no Kantsuuha, the feathers of Shisō no Sayoku, or Kurimuzon-Ha into the tear, close it and then have it appear elsewhere, opening to reveal its deadly cargo upon his opponent. This also applied to redirecting ranged attacks, both physical and energy based back at the enemy. - |} }} Bankai: ' Umidasu Wasuremono Ishiki no Yume' (生み出す忘れ物意識の夢,'' Bring Forth the Dreams of the Forgotten Consciousness''): In order to initiate his Bankai, Kei closed his eyes and would raise his Zanpakutō toward the sky while reddish white spirit energy started to well up within his body, eventually coursing through his entire being. Upon the utterance of Bankai, a faint yet deep voice will be heard, echoing a sentence taken from one of Kei's books. "There is no hate, only joy, For you are beloved by all, Hero of the dawn, Healer of Worlds, Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh, for we are released." The voice was believed to had originated from the Zanpakutō, possibly from the Zanpakuto spirit itself. After the completion of the sentence, Kei and his blade was engulfed in a red light while a swirling mass of purplish black spiritual energy surrounded him. The spiritual energy will momentarily expand and then focus back into Kei, exploding in a burst of blinding light that left a thick blanket of reiatsu in the definite area while several waves of reiatsu will start to radiate from his form. Kei emerged kneeling down, covered with what seemed to be two large black wings, an appearance similar to Wasurete. His overall appearance was largely unchanged, albeit his eyes was now a goldish red color, and crimson black sparks surrounded his body. Kei was noted to have an inherent hesitance to use his Bankai, seeing that skill alone should be enough to win a battle. Bankai Special Ability: Proceeding with the powers of dream and memory manipulation, Kei's Bankai gave him the full capability to use his manifestation abilities at its peak and without any form of notable limitations. The Bankai was noted to be available in several forms, giving him a versatile edge in combat. Kei had become so engrossed in the aspects of semi-perpetual reality that he gained the capability to become a dream himself, albeit for only short periods of times. This was called Jisou (じそう, literally meaning Phase). He was able to phase in and out of the spacial realm at will to avoid injury, confuse combatants, and even pass through obstacles. This ability also extended to any part of his body and could even be channeled through inanimate objects, the environment and potential attacks. The probable battle applications Kei exhibited had been stated to be game changer and entirely disruptive; he can nullify most energy based attacks with a simple thought. However, Kei cannot disregard and transcend the laws and bounds of reality, namely phasing out large objects; it took more exertion to do so. Kei was not able to regularly abuse the ability; there was an unsaid cooldown of unknown duration. One possible application was "stabbing" an opponent and manifest the weapon, piercing anything in its path. This was noted to be highly similar to Rukia Kuchiki's San no mai, Shirafune. *'Devastating Spiritual Power': The spiritual energy and pressure Kei exhibited had become dense and immense, just enough to suffocate and overwhelm any low-mid Shinigami with a mere stare. His already immense spiritual power had grandly been increased to a level only few can hope to comprehend. In regards to Hollows, Kei can purify them with a simple touch as his reiatsu will proceed to surround and attempt to purify anything deemed tainted or corrupted, a testament to his overall state and presence. At this form, Kei's reiatsu took on the shape of several crimson black wisps, which were capable of firing multiple beams of energy. As the energy is continually reverberating in his body, Kei can create a shroud of spiritual power that can protect him from minor infractions and attacks as well as bypass any seals or objects of hindrance by overwhelming it with sheer power. *'Devastating Speed': Upon the activation of Bankai, Kei's speed became unimaginable, adding an extraordinary level to his already impressive palette and movement enhancing skills. Powered by an immense energy reserve, his speed had reached the point that he can transverse vast distances with just a single step, and become intangible at a moment's notice while at the same time become an unregisterable movement to many onlookers, even to most Captain-level opponents. His most preferred method of movement however, was the utilization of his wings. Wrapping his wings around his entire body, Kei could spin around at a tremendous rate, creating a spiraling effect that increased his rate of movement with each passing moment. Many stated he looked like a red flash across the battlefield, felling anyone who dared to oppose him. Using a derivative from of Tenshi Ippo, he extended his wings while he used Shunpo, using the spiritual particles and atmosphere to increase his momentum even more. By folding his wings and using his hands or Zanpakuto as a frontal point, Kei can move like a torpedo. He was quite capable of dematerializing and re-materializing himself at his target location, creating a sonic boom noise as it took place. :*'Enhanced Reflexes': The increase in speed had also been extended to his senses and reflexes, enhancing it even further. This allowed Kei to enter an extreme concentration of focus, effectively and seemingly "slowing" the environment around him, giving the man the capability to react instantly and accordingly to whatever situation that presented itself. When asked about his reflexes, he said that the world always seemed to be at a standstill during this stage, so much so that its frightening to have reached this level of power. Even with this advantage given to him, Kei preferred to not use it at all unless it was entirely crucial to his survival or it provided a pivotal point for victory as he would rather "play" fair and enjoy the battle instead of ending it with little to no enjoyment. But in terms of training purposes, he would not hesitate against his students; Kei was well aware of various variables that must be taught, teaching them how to attempt to counteract or least defend against opponents of his caliber. *'Enhanced Shikai Abilities': As if influenced by the sudden influx of spiritual energies coursing through Kei's body, his Shikai powers had been explosively enhanced, up to the point that they could be misinterpreted as new techniques. Rather, it was merely considered an evolution of the given abilities rather than an enhancement. A prime example was Yume no Kantsuuha, which gained a surprising change in its composition and damage output. It was now capable of creating an even larger wave that can even split off into dozens of separate branching arcs of pure but explosive energy. Instead of being called out, a simple thought can activate the energy. As Kei had once said, "The sky is the limit." *'Strength & Durability Augmentation':After Bankai has been initiated, the entirety of Kei's Being has reached its peak and max performance, including strength and durability. Already having a tremendous amount of strength prior to transformation, it has been further increased to a whole new level in terms of raw power and overall resilience. From the few witness accounts, it was observed that Kei can literally collapse a building with a mere exertion of his strength or leave a large indent upon an impact. During a bout in Hueco Mundo, members of his Division saw him casually rip a Hollow in half with brute strength and enter one on one combat with some of the largest creatures ever observed. By using his enhanced strength at an advantage, Kei can fight most opponents bare-handed and the likes of the Hakuda Masters. With a punch, he can send ripples in the air at a outstanding rate, with the kinetic force being applied to eventually the ripple into a blast of concussive force upon impact. His strength had given Kei's Zanpakutō swings an added benefit of tremendous cutting force, cutting even the strongest of materials with relative ease or send a large vertical slice throughout an entire city, leveling it. Although he doesn't want to admit it, Kei had become resistant to low-mid level attacks, feigning injury or distress for his or the opponent's enjoyment and could withstand the brunt of an assault with little to no indication of injury. *'Enhanced Mujigen': Kei's Bankai significantly enhanced his Shōjō Dorīmu to a point where it could change previously described appearances and abilities. Stated to be the pinnacle of his powers, it gave Kei the capability to utilize the multitude of powers his manifestations had without the need to summon them. With that being said, Kei was able to literally go into the battlefield and project the vast plethora of abilities with little to no effort at all. Additionally, Kei could also transform or partially manifest the appearance of his manifestation. Subsequently, Kei was able to assume a chimera-like appearance, terrifying friends and foes alike. Considered Kei's ace in the hole by many, his new Mujigen was rumoured to be devastatingly destructive in every situation. His mental control had become so refined and definitive that he can control dozens of manifestations with little hindrance, even under duress. Kei jokingly stated in normal situations, his manifestations' power levels ranged from a Seated Shinigami to a Captain, a fact that did not settle well with his companions. By his own choosing, Kei was able to focus the majority of his powers into one dream, granting them a dramatic increase in power. The extent of this and the relative changes attributed to the increase remained unknown as there was no recorded instances. :*'Shikō No Tsubasa' (思考の翼, Wings of Thought): Upon the initiation of Bankai, the Shinigami Captain gained a set of black wings, much like his Shikai transformation. The wings were large enough that he was able to cover the majority of his body to protect himself from any insistent attack. During battle, Kei can fire twice as much projectile-like feathers than before and exert enough control to home in on targets and explode on impact or command. By donning the Shikō No Tsubasa, Kei was considerably Tenshi-like in appearance, a true testament to his mysterious lineage. :*'Zennou Yuuken' (全能幽剣, Almighty Ethereal Blade): While Mujigen was known as the ultimate Dream Maker, Zennou Yuuken was widely regarded to be the ultimate Weapon Maker. In this state, Zennou Yuutai Ken allowed Kei to imagine any weapon of his choosing and bring it into reality. Whether it was a Pole Axe, an Axe, a Spear, or a Sword, Zennou Yuutai Ken purportedly had no limits. Additionally, Kei was able to use Zennou Yuuken to focus a large amount of energy into his palm to create a Giant Blade of Crimson, his weapon of choice. :*'Waga no Seichou Sekai' (我がの清澄世界, My Own World of Serenity): A pocket dimension created and maintained by Kei's Bankai, it could only be reached via Hekigata Genjitsu. The Dimension was crafted to appear as whatever the user desired, normally being an exact replica of the Third Division Barracks or a Mountain Getaway. Everything was held together by Kei's will and was nigh indestructible as long as he remained conscious. Serenity World, as it was called, was mainly used as a Base of Operations and Respite Area for Kei and his companions. During his weariness of interaction with civilization or wishing for an area to ponder, Kei will retreat to this realm and mediate, using a dream version of himself to fulfill daily obligations and roles. When used in conjunction with the Enhanced Mujigen, he can change the very fabric of the physical realm and project this plain of reality, changing the environment to whatever he desired for a certain period of time. Everyone was subject to this change, regardless of power levels and countermeasures; it couldn't be ignored due to the temporary replacement of spacial reality as his world has become reality and vice versa. During this switch, he can use the environment to his advantage, changing its very aspect to hinder, distract, confuse, or even slay an opponent. *'Wasuremono Ishiki, Tachi' (忘れ物立ち, Forgotten Consciousness, Manifest): This technique summoned Kei's Zanpakutō spirit into the physical realm to aid him in battle. Wasurete was able to wield his Shikai and independently use the majority of its powers. Due to the high mobility granted to him by his wings, Wasurete often prefers to partake in high-speed combat to overwhelm them with agility and countless surprise attacks. Kei and Wasurete were adept in teamwork, complementing each other in technique and fighting prowess. While manifested, Wasurete and Kei can fuse together to initiate their Bankai's final abilitiy, Seichou Sekai no Saishuu Keshin. *'Seichou Sekai no Saishuu Keshin' (清澄世界の最終化身, Final Avatar of the Serenity World) : Upon activation, Kei was able to assume a Final Form of sorts. After the revelation of Kei's Tenshi Ancestry, it was noted to be quite similar to a Tenshi's Fuainaru Apurōchi. For the duration of the ability, Kei's appearance had undergone a complete change. No longer did he look like a , instead he appeared as a towering Knight-like Behemoth in Red Armour. He wielded a gigantic crimson Great Sword, it being similar to his Shikai. Being in this form allowed Kei to use Kyūkyoku No Mokushiroku, his last resort technique. After repeated use, the Final Form will dissipate, leaving Kei severely weakened and tired. From that point on, Kei was unable to participate in battle any further. Until Kei regained his reiatsu, Bankai was unavailable for a week to a month. :*'Size Change': Aware of the obvious restrictions his immense appearance presented, Kei able to compress all of his reiatsu in himself to enforce a voluntarily change in size to that of an average Human. This allowed Kei to battle enemies who were faster than him in his Avatar Form. :*'Purgatory Wave': Although never seen in action, Kei stated the Purgatory Wave to be an attack so severe, it was able to erase an enemy completely from the Reincarnation Cycle, disallowing the Afflicted the ability to appear as a and forever. Kei theorized that the attack sent the target into an empty dimension, one of many believed to be Humanity's concept of Purgatory. :*'Kyūkyoku No Mokushiroku' (究極の黙示録, Ultimate Apocalypse): Regarded as the most powerful technique in Kei's arsenal, its unhindered use could potentially cause immense damage to if left unchecked. Gathering red energy into his Great Sword, Kei slammed his weapon into the ground, creating an immense runic symbol underneath and over his target(s), sealing them within it. Through the release of additional reiatsu into the Great Sword, it caused the runic layer to glow and erupt in a grandiose explosion, enveloping all those caught in a heavily damaging blast of fiery energy. :*'Kyūkyoku No Mokushiroku V.2' (究極の黙示録, Ultimate Apocalypse Version 2): Another version of Kei's Ulimate Technique, it worked in a similar operation to its predecessor but had a different outcome. Gathering red energy into his Great Sword, Kei raised his weapon over his head, creating an immense runic symbol in the air. Upon the utterance of the command word, Rain, the rune symbol would release a hail of red thunder and a torrent of fiery meteors onto Kei's enemies. Kyūkyoku No Mokushiroku V. 2 was noted to be quite similar to Kuroten's Ten O Daun Sa Seru. Tenshification Possession: Unlike Hollows found within , the Tenshi Personality found within Kei was able to forcibly wrest control from his Shinigami's Host anytime he liked. When the Possession occurred, Kei's eyes become empty and his voice immediately became deeper. The only way to exit the state was either through the interference of Kiyoko Takara or Wasurete Shimatta No Ishiki (spirit). Tenshi Form: When Tenshi Kei took complete control over Kei, the Shinigami's appearance changed to accommodate the sudden possession. Kei appeared to be garbed in unorthodox armour that were seemingly adorned with a multitude of spikes. Kei's head was completely covered by a cowl and no hint of the Shinigami's face existed, having been replaced with seemed to be an endless void of darkness. Tendrils of white spiritual energy also appeared, it being fixated on his back in a manner akin to Angel's Wings. In this state, the Tenshi Form used a Greatsword version of Kei's Shikai. *'High-speed Regeneration': The Tenshi Form possessed an enhanced Healing Factor similar to the Kenmeiotome Regeneration ability. It was able to instantly heal any wound imaginable, barring decapitation. *'Power Augmentation': Upon transformation, the Tenshi Form gained a noticeable increase in power for all aspects of Kei's abilities. Merged Form: *'Enhanced Natural Abilities': Imperial Michael was *'Power Augmentation':